


Fantasy becomes reality

by Jeanbean1521



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanbean1521/pseuds/Jeanbean1521
Summary: Fleur has something to confess, and that somehow leads to a family.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Fantasy becomes reality

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this waaay after September 3rd, I have already posted on fancition.com under the same title and username, just wanted my story to be somewhere else too.

“Hermione… Can I ask you something?”

Said brunette looked up from her papers, she had cut her hair shorter in the years after school, and Fleur thought it made her even more adorable, but that was not what the blonde was currently thinking about.

Hermione stared at Fleur curiously, “Of course, love. You know you can ask me anything.”

The Frenchwoman only seemed to become more nervous, averting the other witches gaze, fiddling with the book in her lap.

The brunette pushed the papers in front of her away, climbing over to her wife, who was sitting on the couch, and kneeling in front of her. Hermione looked in Fleur’s eyes, holding her hands while trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Come on mon amour, I think by now you know that I will not judge.” Hermione smiled encouragingly at the blonde, trying to come off as open as she could be.  
It was a while before Fleur spoke again, she looked at chocolate brown orbs, taking courage from what she saw there.

“Well-well you see… I know you are a healer… and, god how do I say this, I have a fantasy…”

Hermione looked surprised for a second, but she quickly replaced the expression for the one she had worn earlier, lest her wife thinks she was actually judging… Which she was not, in fact, the implications of what Fleur was talking about turned her on just a smidgen.

Fleur looked on at the sudden arousal that sprang up in the healer’s eyes, deciding that her wife wasn’t as averse as she thought.  
“I want you to fuck me, while in your healer’s robes, and pretend I’m a patient.” The blonde stated confidently.

Hermione’s breath sped up considerably, her pupils dilated. She crawled up to settle herself in between Fleur’s legs, starting to press kisses to the blonde’s neck.

“Yeah? And what happens in this fantasy?” The brunette’s kisses turned to bites, marking Fleur’s unblemished skin for hers.

Fleur couldn’t quite reply with the attention to her neck, but after a particularly hard, punishing bite, she half moaned-half whispered – “You found out I was not actually sick, and you called me out on it.”  
Hermione growled slightly, sucking on creamy skin to leave violent marks, “And then?”.

Fleur whimpered at being marked so thoroughly, struggling to put together thoughts with a goo-like-brain.

“I - oh mon Dieu – I confessed that you were right, and… and I- you bent me over the examination desk, and…” She paused momentarily, moaning because Hermione had gotten so far as to suck her nipples through a thin home shirt.

“And? What did I do Fleur? Did I punish you, bend you over the table to show you how naughty you had been?” The brunette brought her hands under Fleur’s shirt, twisting and squeezing pebble-like nipples. She pushed a thigh in between the blonde’s legs trying her best to relieve the pressure there for her wife.

The Frenchwoman only moaned, forgetting her embarrassment and simply basking in her fantasy, imagining that the healer had bent her over, spanked her skin into a shade of delicious pink.  
The two witches forgot about their discussing, they were still newlyweds, after all, the excitement of wholly belonging to each other was still there. Hermione pinned the other’s wrists above her head, bringing the blonde's shirt up over her head and flinging the offending garment god knows where. 

Fleur’s arms stayed above her head, even after the Englishwoman had taken off her shirt and occupied her hands with squeezing her breasts.

“Her-Hermione.” The healer ‘hmmned’ into the skin at the blonde’s stomach. “Take me to bed.” She chewed on the other woman’s ear, wrapping her arms around her neck, “And fuck me.” Hermione growled before placing her hands on her wife’s ass, Fleur got the hint, curling her legs around the brunette’s back unencumbered. 

When they got to the bed, Hermione dropped Fleur on the bed, climbing on top of her and placing her elbows on each side of the other’s head. Fleur brought her hands to tug on brown locks, trying to make her understand the goddamn pleasure she felt whenever she was with Hermione. That would never change.

Hermione slowly made her way down her wife’s torso, unclasping a baby-pink bra, kissing and nipping every inch of skin lovingly. When she came to a matching pair of panties hugging Fleur’s hips perfectly (Fleur had long ago stopped wearing pants around the house, Hermione had ripped too many of her favourite ones), she tugged them down with her teeth, pulling, pulling down until they came off of long legs.

The witch then sucked her way back up to Fleur’s centre, staring at glistening folds in arousal, and then looking up to stare into darkening blue orbs.

Fleur felt the warm breath ghosting over her, “Mon amour, stop torturing me. Sil-Vous plait.” 

With that, Hermione brought her mouth in between the blonde’s thighs, latching her mouth on her clit and sucking, eliciting a cry and plenty of moans.

The brunette pleasured Fleur until her climax, but what both of the witches failed to see in their love-haze was the glowing coming from the blonde when she came.

. . . . . . . .

It was Fleur’s weekly checkup at St Mangos, and this time her wife could not come because she was on her shift. So, the blonde was waiting in an examination room, alone, waiting for her healer to come. Her knee was bouncing up, she knew she was perfectly healthy, but she could not help but be nervous at important like these.

The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted by the – quite loud – noise of the door opening and a slim blonde man walking in.

“Hello, Fleur, how is Hermione?” He said whilst looking at something in some notebook.

“I don’t know. But how about you tell me, Draco, since you are the one who works with her all day.” The blonde’s nerves went out the window to be replaced with curiosity about how her wife was doing, she raised an eyebrow at the sudden smirk the male had painted on his very pale face.

“Touché, honey. But I would not know since Hermione works in a different healing department from me.” Draco looked up from his papers, sitting down in the chair in front of the Frenchwoman. “Anyway, as always, I am going to perform some simple diagnostic spells, and if I find anything wrong, I will run some more tests.”

He did some wand movements – that, frankly, Fleur still did not understand – and then stopped as Fleur glowed a bright pink and white array of colours, which made the woman in the room nervous, because in all the times she had had checkups, the diagnostic spells never resulted in her glowing pink and white.

“Hmmm.” Draco furrowed his brow in thought, making another series of wand-movements that made Fleur’s belly glow a bright orange shade, “Aha! I did not think you would do this early, but congratulations!” He burst out, going in to hug a very confused Fleur.

The witch’s arms lay slack against her sides, she was thinking too hard about what the healer could have meant to return his embrace.

“Congratulations on what?” Draco pulled back to look at her, dumbstruck before realization shone in his face.

“Fleur… You are pregnant, with Hermione’s child of course, I know you two are very much in love with each other.” Then he looked at her dramatically, “Unless…?”

“NO! If I am pregnant the baby is definitely Hermione’s.” Fleur paused then, thinking back on the other’s words. “I am… Pregnant.” The blonde had a megawatt smile at that before she blushed something akin to a tomato at remembering the time that she and Hermione didn’t use a contraception charm.

Draco looked at her knowingly, “I’ll go get Hermione.” He went away, leaving Fleur alone with her thoughts until a confused Hermione burst into the room with her healer’s robes on.

“Are you okay? Draco did not say anything, but I know he wouldn’t get me if it was not important, is everything alright? Do you- “The brunette continued like that for some time, fussing over her wife caringly and checking for any visible injuries, until Fleur silenced her with a sweet kiss.

“Shh, mon amour. I am alright, but…” Hermione looked at her worriedly, so the blonde continued hurriedly, “Remember last month when I started talking about my fantasy with you and we ended up going to the bedroom?” At the healer’s nod, Fleur went on, “Well… I am pregnant with a bebe.”

Hermione stood stock still momentarily, before sweeping her wife into a hug, laughing in happiness. Fleur herself was ecstatic at this more than good reaction, and she could not help but be extremely happy too.

. . . . . . . .

“I am going to kill you Hermione!” A distressed Fleur yelled, nearly crushing the hand of the cause of this horrendous pain. It was a little over eight months after they had found out the blonde was pregnant and today. When Fleur’s water broke, Hermione had carried – neither of them knew how - her still very beautiful wife through the floo to St Mangos, being careful not to injure the veela, and since then Fleur had rained a flurry of insult upon the brunette.

“Breathe, love, breathe.” The Frenchwoman wondered how through all this Hermione stayed so calm, but now her thoughts were unfortunately completely on the pain that came with childbirth, she would praise her wife later.

. . . . . . . .

Fleur opened her eyes after birthing what she heard – and felt – to be twins to see Hermione cooing over the two bundles of cloth in her arms. The blonde’s hair had been matted to her head with sweat, she had passed out from the pain after the birth, but she still remembered Hermione whispering encouragement gently into her ear.

“Let me see them, mon amour.” Hermione seemed not at all surprised to hear Fleur, she simply climbed into the hospital cot next to her wife and passed the babies to her.

“Two little boys.” The brunette smiled lovingly at the picture Fleur holding their children made, she wrapped an arm around the blonde, putting the other protectively over the twin boys. One with a pair of sky-blue eyes, and the other with chocolate brown orbs.

“I knew our bebes would be beautiful.” Fleur smiled down at the two little boys, feeling Hermione’s arm tighten around her. The healer brought her wife in for a slow kiss, until they were interrupted by warbling from their arms, and they fussed over their children.

Yes, this was unexpected, but it was definitely welcomed.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone wants to read any of my other stories, you're welcome to fanfiction.com and search for Jeanbean1521.


End file.
